New World New Life
by ForBalin
Summary: A young Irish man with a tough past finally gets a stroke of luck with getting adopted by a family in America, Percy's family to be exact. He seeks to bury his past behind and start again but can you really forget losing your parents and so much more. How will he adjust to the accents, new school and life. Can he rebuild his shattered story. Post BOO
1. Chapter 1

New World New Life Chapter 1

POV Owen

Getting of the plane in New York's airport my first thoughts were "holy fuck this humidity will finish me off" my next thought was "wow I'm finally here, the new world. A much more pleasant journey than my ancestors I'm sure" Better explain who I am, my name is Owen Hand. I was born in the Republic of Ireland and I'm here in the big apple because my life took a few low blows to put it gently. I may explain that later let's have a bit of suspense wouldn't you say. I will say however my parents are both dead and I moved to the US because I needed to get out of Ireland because well… Let's say there's only so much you can look at familiar surroundings before you start seeing your dead family constantly. Before you begin to lose your mind. Anyway after a lot of fast talking I managed to both find a family that would take me in New York and find a school. Best bit of luck I've had in the last few months.

Now back to airport, I'll skip the boring airport like customs and getting my bags etc. Then go to meeting my foster family. Their names were Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis, apparently they already had a son so why they would want another with a troubled past as mine I have no idea. They seemed like nice people when I talked to them on the phone. I saw them in the crowd of people at the airport when I compared the picture I had of them to the people in the crowd and waved. I quickly pushed the trolley with my bags over to them. They smiled warmly at me.

"Hello Owen Hand pleasure to meet you finally" I smiled kind of nervous I've never been good at talking to people always been very shy. Sally responded "Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis pleasure is all ours, Paul take the trolley" I politely declined that order and pulled it myself. I was thinking two things at this point "God that accent going to be hard to get used to" and "They seem like nice people maybe I can build something out of this mess of a life I've got"

 **Please read and review** **this is my story so please go nuts on this thing** **thanks for reading**.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting my brother

New World New Life Chapter 2

Owen POV

As we were driving home I asked my "parents" I guess I should call them that shouldn't I. Anyway I asked them to stop by in a coffee shop to talk about some important ground work that I wanted to know before I see my new brother. When we sat down I started with "All right first question what do you know about my past?"

"Well, what we know is this. We know that your mother died in a car crash and that your Dad threw himself off the hospital building when you two found out your mother was dead" Sally said gently. I stiffened, they looked at me concerned "sorry the memory's still a bit raw, I'm fine I guess" I smile weakly. "What else do you know?" "Well we do know about…. That time in the warehouse" Paul said rubbing his neck awkwardly. I nodded my street face dead on. **(Street is the term I use for describing an expression where you can't read someone's emotions)** "All right then" I reply, "Now for the more important question, what does my new brother know about my past?" They look at me surprised that I would ask this question "what, don't want to let something slip ye know, I can't imagine him being happy that your keeping secrets about his new brother" I say rather amused.

"He knows that your parents are dead and that they died not long from each other, we kept how they died and the…. Warehouse incident from him. We figured that would be your story to tell him and not ours" I nod gratefully, I finish my tea. "Ahhh, nothing like a good cup of tea, ready to leave let's go meet my new brother"

When we reach the apartment in Manhattan, I'm greeted by quite a cute apartment to be honest. I quite like the look of it but by this point I was so tired and literally running on the caffeine I had from the tea earlier I needed sleep. Losing 6 hours really, really sucks. Stupid time zones. As I, along with Paul pull my bags in the apartment and set them down in the sitting room or living room as you Americans call it. I am greeted by a certain athletic looking boy with sea green eyes and rather messy black hair. "Hey Percy Jackson pleasure to meet you" He presents his hand to shake it and he has a friendly smile on his face. I smile warmly back "Owen Hand, pleasure is all mine" I reply shaking his hand. My new brother looks me up and down raising his eyebrow and smiling "man you look like you can barely walk let me take the bags to your room" I thank him gratefully but politely decline on taking all the bags don't want to come off as a lazy person ye know. I study Percy as I follow him to my room. I could tell he was a well-built guy and he had the kind wariness of someone who has seen some things that they wish they could forget. I make a mental note to myself that sticking with Percy would probably be a good idea if I want to keep safe. He looks like a guy who can kick anyone's ass in high school without much trouble.

When I drop my bags into my room, Percy asks me if I want to unpack. I shrug and decide against it because I want to do that later. I chat with Percy and l find out that he has a girlfriend named Annabeth Chase, I laugh good naturedly when he says that, that bloke is very clearly head over heels for that girl and I'm not surprised that girl was beautiful with blonde curly hair and striking grey eyes and a very athletic body. Well let's say Percy is one lucky man and leave it at that. I say to Percy that she's beautiful and that he's a lucky man. He agrees with me and we fist bump. I ask him who his friends in school are. He smiles and says "Well Annabeth you've seen but my other friends are Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Frank Zheng, Hazel Lavesque, Leo Valdez and Reyna Ramirez-Armello" I nod and reply with "ok I know this is going to be a weird question but what's the couples?" Percy laughs and says "why do you want to know" raising his eyebrow amused. I laugh and raise my hands in surrender "Just don't want to have any misunderstandings because if all your mates look like you and Annabeth. I'd rather not get a broken jaw." He laughs a lot, "all right, sure well it's me and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Hazel and Frank, Leo is going out with a girl called Calypso and Reyna's single but she'll probably kill you if you tried to hit on her". I smile "Point taken, all right I'm going to bed for a couple hours before I collapse in front of you" He laughs and agrees. He leaves quietly and I collapse in bed and fall asleep like a rock. My final thoughts are "uhhhh fuck time difference."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review this story please. Next we'll be starting school and we'll be meeting the gang Povs may change but I'm not sure yet.**


	3. Chapter 3 School beginnings and drama

New World New Life Chapter 3

Owen POV

Ok it's a week into school and my initial impressions of American school is this. GODS damn they are so much like the movies. Wait why did I say gods hmm must be Latin and Greek getting to me. Anyway as I was saying there's the jocks, popular girls, nerds etc. Seriously I mentioned this to all the gang and they laughed saying it's always like this in every school. They asked me what my school was like and I said it was done a lot better then this. Most of the popular people actually had brains in their heads, maybe it's because you need college to get good jobs in Ireland I don't know. Anyway besides me wanting to punch everyone besides the gang in the school after the first day it's been ok. Thankfully most of what I've learned back in my olds school still applies which is great! Means I don't have to learn completely different things all over again which is good for me so I'm not massively screwed for this year at least.

As to my opinions of the group there all pretty awesome, there's something I can't shake about them though. There's definitely a secret that these lot aren't telling me. Hmmm wonder what that is, I've noticed that they can speak fluently greek and latin respectively and they each keep mentioning this camp of theirs. I don't really mind them not telling me to be honest, there not the only one with secrets.

Anyway back to what I was saying just before, let me tell you all a story of why I think what I said earlier. I was at my locker getting my stuff from my locker for next class the gang was at lunch, I said I was going to join them but before I get an unwanted guest. Amy Ranger, cheerleader and known banger of every American football player in the school. She was practically a stick wearing a cheerleader outfit. Really not my type, anyway she's been hitting on me since school began and its really pissing me off. For one, I know for a fact that it would end badly for me I'm not stupid enough to think other ways and 2, as I said she looks like a stick with feet of make up on. "Hey sweetie want to sit with me at lunch and ditch those idiots you hang out with"

"Hello Amy, No that's fine I like to be with those "idiots" as you put it" She pouts guess she's trying look cute I guess not working though. She then starts rubbing my arm "oh please I can make it worth your while"

I roll my eyes and calmly dislodge her arm "Ok, I'm going to make this clear the answer is no and it will always be no, there are much better girls out there that I can get with thank you very much" She pushes me into the locker and tries to get close to me. Saying "Come on please." She leans in. I grit my teeth and turn my head thinking "don't deck her Owen that will only get you expelled" and then I see my saviour Reyna. I look at her pleadingly to try and get her to help also praying she doesn't think this is me. Thank gods that she did and walks over looking very angry. I think "oh god this may not end well"

Reyna POV

We were sitting at a table in the canteen talking when Percy said "What's taking Owen so long he doesn't usually take so long" We look around and Annabeth realises the problem first "Uh oh where's Amy" I curse and say "fine I'll go find him and probably hurt that damn girl" Percy looks worried "As much as I would gladly let you, don't. It will only get you and Owen in trouble" I nod. I really hate that girl. I like Owen quite a lot, he's quite a lot like Leo to be honest. Always cracking jokes but is quite shy. I also noticed that he's gone through something that was very bad I know when someone has gone through something they wish they could forget. I hope he tells us soon when he builds up his trust for us. Also he's quite smart, wonder how were going to tell him were demigods because I think if we don't he's going to figure out for himself. Also he's really cute with those muscles and that accent. Wait what's happening you are a praetor of Rome start acting like it you will not fall for another guy that easily. You remember what Venus said. As I was walking to the locker area I stopped hearing Owen's voice "… the answer is no and it will always be no, there are much better girls out there that I can with thank you very much" I hear a body hitting a locker and hear that bitch Amy's voice "Come on please" I walk over then thinking oh no that bitch is going down. I see Owen turning his head away and seeing me I see a look of fear and also a look of help. I say "Ahem the guy said no and the only reason he's not forcefully getting you of him is because he's too nice for that" I walk her over and pull her off. Amy looks annoyed "ugh we were busy" I reply "No you weren't you were trying to force him to kiss you if me or any of our friends we will start getting a lot more painful…. Do you understand me" I say this very low and give her a death glare she look worried then goes off in a huff. Owen looks at me relived and terrified. He's so cute right now god damn it focus. He says "emmm guessing from you said I'm not dead yeah?" I laugh wow I think this guy knows who to be afraid of. "Yeah I heard enough your off the hook… maybe" He laughs raises an eyebrow then mockingly bows "thanks for that by the way my lady knight" I slap him on the arm playfully "oh stop it, it was nothing" He smiles "I will have to repay you for that, come on I'm hungry" We start walking I'm starting to blush "How are you going to repay me then?" He raises his eyebrows and smiles I see pain in those eyes though "Leave it with me, I'll think about it" His voice has no emotion but he smiles. Good mask Owen but I can read people better then that your hurting. "Let us help you" I think.

I think to myself "hmmmm interesting, I hope he doesn't hate me for being a demigod when he finds out and maybe I can crack his walls that he's got.


	4. Chapter 4 More drama and rough times

_**New World, New Life Chapter 4**_

It's been just a month since I first set foot in America and what I've learned in that time is that American guys are sensitive and apparently brain dead. Oh, and the movies about them being all brave and killer? Yeah, those lie. I'll explain what happened in a second but first let's get some backstory.

So apparently, the jocks and the popular guys in the wonderful school of Goode High are feeling like they have competition from a certain new boy with a different accent. I'm not kidding, these idiots think I'm going to get all the cheerleaders and popular girls in the school for some unbelievable reason. I mean, for God's sake, most of those girls are completely ridiculous. I wouldn't want to date them. And I'm sure the girls like Amy Ranger don't want to date me either. Amy's the worst, because I'm pretty sure she's got a scoreboard for her goal- to get with every guy within the entire city of New York.

It started when I was at my locker. Everyone was already home or were gone to the various after-school sports. So it was quite a surprise to me when I heard a voice behind me saying "Hey, newbie." You know that tone, when you know something bad is about to happen? That was what this guy's voice sounded like. I turned and- surprise!- there were five overly muscled guys waiting behind me. Five on one. Sounds like fun, right?

"Yes, what's up?" I replied, trying to act casual. I was pretending to look them in the eyes while actually searching for some of the guys I know to get some reinforcements.

"We need to talk to you," Muscle-Bound Number One said. I am not bothered to say their names as they aren't important.

"Well I'm here. so what's up?" I replied, trying not to laugh. He might look scary to kids here but I've seen worse at home.

"We're only going to warn you once. Keep yourself away from our girls or we'll make you regret it," he snarled. I resisted the urge to say that 'their' girls don't belong to them, since I'm sort of against getting my head bashed in.

"All right, I'm not trying to get any of the girls you hang out with so you've got no problems from me," I protested, shutting my locker.

They stalked closer to me and Muscle-Bound Number One dropped his voice.

"Then you better hope we don't hear anything else," he hissed, glaring at me. Heh. This guy is adorable. I could take this arse in my sleep if he was on his own- I think. But he has four others. I might be a decent fighter, but not five on one. Plus they were all easily twice my size. I held my hands up,

"Chill, man, pog mo thoin," I muttered under my breath. Thank God not many people speak Irish. They huffed something probably very rude to tall, skinny Irish guys but luckily left.

Percy and Jason came by as I watched them walk away.

"Something up?" Percy asked curiously. I shook my head.

"It's nothing, I dealt with it." I gave them a confident smile and headed towards the doors. I could feel them staring after me.

L

Now, nothing happened till a couple of days after that incident, luckily. I was coming back from the grocery shop, since both Sally and Paul were busy with work. Percy was out with Annabeth; those two are like glue. We had no food in the house, which was unusual, but I went anyway as a thank-you to Paul and Sally.

Anyway, I was just outside the apartment building when I saw Ugly Number One and his mates. (I really needed to learn their names) Well, this is going to be one hell of a time. Always fun to get bashed up on your way home.

"What?" I snapped at them. I was tired of dealing with them.

"We warned you," one of the goons said.

He looked like he was going to say more but he didn't get to say anything, since I dropped the bags and punched him in the face. His nose shattered with a satisfying crunch. All four jumped on me, I dodged and avoided and nailed a couple in the jaw, but got tackled pretty quickly. One of them punched my head and I saw stars. Then, after punches in the ribs had me down for sure, the kicking started. Someone's foot slammed into my head. It was like a curtain dropped over my eyes.

Linebreak

I woke up coughing up blood. I pulled out my phone, thanking my luck that it was still together. Luckily, the Ugly Club was gone and I hadn't been out too long. I quickly dialled Percy's number and prayed that the idiot picked up.

 **Sorry about the clicheness of this chapter couldn't really think of a way to set what I wanted to do up without it being a car accident or something.**

 **Thank you for all the kind words and criticisms**


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting in a diner hanging out with Annabeth. We've gotten even closer since Tartarus, since we each had nightmares about it and they were getting worse. I think Owen noticed it but hasn't asked. I'm guessing he believes I'll tell him eventually. We are all wondering how the hell were going to tell him. I mean, how do you explain to someone you're half Greek god and walked through hell, so sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night? We were actually talking about that when my phone rang.

It was Owen, which was weird. Owen rarely called on his phone. He usually texted me.

"It's Owen, that's strange."

"Well, answer it Seaweed Brain. It must be important," Annabeth said, shaking her head with a smile.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Percy," Owen said. It sounded like he'd just run a marathon. "Any chance you could come back to the apartment? Kind of in a bad situation over here."

I sat there for a few seconds, shocked. I was pretty sure Owen didn't have any enemies. There was no way he was a demigod, right?

"You there? Percy, I kind of need some help."

I mouthed _We have to go_ to Annabeth and she nodded, picking up our stuff.

I raced for the door, shoving it open with one hand while trying to not drop my phone.

"Just hold on Owen. we're coming" I said, unlocking the dented Prius. The car chirped happily and I jumped in, starting the engine.

"Oh, take your time," Owen said, coughing. "I'm doing just fine, Percy. Wait, actually i'm going to pass out. Please hurry up."

I cursed and Annabeth started digging through her bag, worried as we drive through the streets. She calls the police and quickly explains the situation. I'm driving like a madman, we get there in 10 mins. Police would be here in 15 mins when we called them. We saw Owen and my heart nearly burst out my chest. He was covered in blood, his arm was broken bad, he looked like he had broken ribs too. We held me up slowly and tended him up as best we could. I didn't use my powers because then we would have to explain and dropping that on him would not be a good idea. Especially after this, "the people who did this are going to pay" I say to Annabeth angrily. She looks angry too "Damn straight, no one hurts our family" The police arrive with an ambulance and then we texted everyone to get to the hospital then followed the ambulance.

Linebreak

"He's stable Mr. Jackson, he's sleeping right now and I recommend you do the same he'll be awake in a few hours" The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor, we'll try" I said breathing a sigh of relief. At least he's stable now when he wakes we can get some information out of him. I can also give out to him for that sass from earlier. I sat down next to Annabeth and we hugged.

"Damn just when we think our life can get better, this happens" I say.

She chuckles "Yeah he is so in trouble for interrupting our date"

"I think he has a pretty good excuse"

"Still he's getting an earful when he wakes up"

I laugh then, Owen's day is about to get a whole lot worse now that Annabeth annoyed with him.

The gang arrived then, all looking worried then relieved when we told them the news. One thing we all agreed on, Owen had a lot of explaining to do when he woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Owen's POV

First thought waking up: "Oh, yep, I'm on painkillers." I was woozy and felt kind of drunk. Wonder why I know this without looking at myself? Well, let's say I know a thing or two about hospitals. My next thought was "Oh no, I have to explain everything. Great." I opened my eyes and sat up slowly to take in my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed, alone. My arm was in a sling, not a good thing, ribs feel tender but together- good thing. I lay back against the pillows, exhausted just from my quick examination.

The nurse came in and was surprised to see me awake. She called the doctor and soon I was going through the motions of what doctors need to do after operations. I'll spare you the details. The interesting bits are after, when the others came in.

"Hello, my minions" I said, chuckling, since painkillers do weird things to me. You really don't want that story. "By the way, before we begin i'm on a quite a few drugs right now so I'm not responsible for what I do or say." They all laughed and nodded.

Piper spoke up first. "So, can you tell us what happened?" I felt a sudden urge to explain everything. Very annoying. I like my secrets to stay secret.

"Well, apparently my Irishness is making the jocks feel territorial."

"What d'you mean?" asked Percy.

I sighed. "Remember when you and Jason walking to the lockers a couple days ago and you were wondering what was wrong?"

"Yeah."

"Well," I said, holding up my bandaged arm. "Guess what was wrong?"

"It was Jack and them?" asked Jason. "They're- ugh, I hate them. They make the whole place look bad. I'm sorry, Owen, America's really not that awful."

"Oh, so that's his name," I said. "I was calling them Muscle Bound One, Two, and Three."

Annabeth looked annoyed and gave me a glare.

"Really, Owen? Does 'know thine enemy' have absolutely no meaning to you?"

"Maybe if it was English, not 'thou shalt thoueth knoweth thine whatevereth.'" She rolled her eyes.

"So what caused this?" Piper asked, changing the subject.

"Well I was on my way home from the shops after buying food for everyone, and when I reached the door of the apartment building guess who was waiting? Anyway, they said I warned you about something, socue fight. Pretty sure I broke Jack's nose but five on one is pretty difficult especially when you're as out of shape as me."

Then Reyna says "For someone who got their ass kicked bad your in a rather cheerful mood"

I chuckle "Yeah, drugs do that to me a lot and I've taken a lot worse damage than this." I stiffen, realising what I said.

Reyna was the first to notice,

"what do you mean by that?"

I force my face into an unreadable expression " nothing it was just a joke" I know that there is no way they believe that but as long as they drop it…. they didn't.

"No Owen what did you mean?" Reyna said again determined.

I sigh, but then I had a thought well if these guys want me to spill about my past then so will they. I smile then evilly "All right something did happen but i'll make you a deal. I'll talk about what I mean but only if you lot explain to me what's your story and yes I noticed you people's pasts. I've done my research, you people are hiding something big and I want to know. So do we have a deal?"

They all looked at each other.

"Do we decide now?" Annabeth said.

"Of course not take your time with deciding, the offer will stand until you we arrange something"

"I will tell you one thing though, my mother died in a car crash and I watched my father threw himself off the hospital building… in front of me. Now if I can tell you that here and now think about what I'm not willing to tell you without a deal.

They all nod and look very worried. The doctor comes in then and they all leave then saying goodbye. As I prepare to sleep, I rub the patterns on my back thinking "Maybe this will be good, maybe be this will help me sleep" As I fell asleep the nightmares began again.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth POV

It's been a week since Owen was put into hospital and that sneaky idiot made his proposition to us. We haven't given him an answer yet and why have we not used Piper's charmspeak yet? Well guess what we did? But for some unknowable reason, it didn't work, and we have no idea why. Ugh, anyway, after this, while Owen was still recovering from his injuries we decided to have a meeting to sort out what we're going to do. In case you haven't noticed I'm ANGRY! I do not like not knowing something, and then he pulls this stunt out of his head…. the curiosity is killing me.

Anyway we all met in Percy's apartment to figure how we were going to tell him we were demigods, tell him about the Titan and Giant War and also try and figure out what the hell happened to him. I mean he told us that chilling remark about his parents what the hell will he not say even under charmspeak.

"So we all knew we would have to tell him sooner or later. How do we break this bombshell?" Percy started the conversation.

"Well I suggest we be straight with him, he's not the type to appreciate subtlety," said Frank, toying with his badges nervously.

"But this is different, this is taking everything you know about the world and throwing it on its head," Leo said while building an airplane out of scraps he happened to have.

"Owen's the kind of person who believes what he sees so if we're going to get him to believe us will have to show him some of our powers " I said after thinking for a minute.

"Also, Owen said that he's done research into our pasts so who knows what ideas he might have about us. Mythology may even be an idea in the back of his head for all we know," Reyna said.

"Annabeth, you alright? Sounds like you're taking this personally" Jason asked.

"I'm fine, just annoyed that he played us this easily and I don't like not knowing."

Everyone chuckles and I blushed.

"Yeah, we all know that," Percy said, hugging me.

"Betrayer," I mutter under my breath, but I hug him anyway.

"Has anyone been able to get anything on what Owen might be telling us?" Frank said.

"Well I found out from the Irish news that what Owen said about his parents is true but nothing on what he will tell us." Piper said.

" Maybe this was kept under wraps by the government or at the request of Owen he hasn't come off as someone who likes the spotlight, I know that feeling" Piper added.

The discussion continued like this for most of the night like this some of us had ideas like he was kidnapped, he was framed for something bad happening etc. Owen got out of the hospital a couple days later and after a few days of getting back into the groove of life again. We agreed to meet at Percy's place. We were all worried about how it was going to go down. Owen before this never gave anything away about what he was going to tell us and that was the most worrying problem with this situation.

(including some of the big talk because this feels to filler and short)

Linebreak

No POV (third-person)

As Owen brought back beer that in his eyes is something that he was going to need for this discussion for multiple reasons. His thoughts were plagued about how the group were going to react to his news of his past. He was already pretty much certain about his theory that their past involved Ancient Greek mythology given that these people aren't exactly very good at hiding things with the constant accidental references to various mythological creatures and deities in the present tense pretty confirmed the theory he had been having for a while. The reason he got to that theory is because if you dig through the internet enough in the past 6 years or so Percy Jackson and Jason Grace appear more times in the news for various incidents like freak animal attacks and strange weather occurrences with no one really knowing their names is something that has either government conspiracy or the supernatural written all over it.

Back to the present. When Owen arrived with cases of beer in his arms Percy looked at him like he was mad because Owen while being able to use his arms again really really shouldn't be carrying heavy like big cases of beer. Owen shrugged his scolding off for the most part. When Percy asked him for the reason why he got these he replied with "I think we're all going to need to get through tonight" Sally and Paul we're out for the night having a romantic dinner although Owen and Percy had told them the plans for what they were going to tell each other tonight and both gave the boys support.

Eventually at about 7:00 everyone was sitting at a circular table. The order went Owen in the middle with Jason to his left and Percy to his right, Annabeth beside Percy, Reyna beside Annabeth, Hazel beside Frank, Leo beside Frank, Piper was beside Leo and it was back to Jason again. Calypso wasn't there due to family matters Owen was told not that he minded telling everyone that was here made him nervous enough. Everyone could see his nerves at first but as everyone got settled the indecipherable facial expression came on and everyone was in the dark about what he was thinking.

"So, who wants to begin? You or me?" Owen said nerves plain in his voice.

"We'll go first are's will be hard to explain" Percy said figuring Owen would find talking about his past once he heard about their past.

"All right" Owen replied easing back in his chair taking a quick sip of his drink.

"So Owen what do you know about Greek and Roman Mythology" Annabeth began.


	8. Chapter 8 Mystery solved not yet

Reyna POV

Watching Owen take in everything that we were telling him was both surprising and really something you don't see often in people. I've had this conversation many times as I've been Praetor of New Rome and very few people take it as well as Owen is taking it right now. You can't see much emotion in his eyes but his questions are not questions that suggest that he doesn't believe us. They are questions that clearly show that he wants to find out more about what he's dealing with and how he falls into everything.

"Ok so let me get this straight" He says.

"The Greek and Roman Gods and Goddesses are real, your all sons and daughters of these gods and you've just gone through two wars to save the world. Gone through unbelieveable amounts of stress and endless possibilities of terrible things happening to you" He starts laughing then.

"So you don't believe us?" Percy asked sounding worried.

"Oh no I do, i've the idea that their was something different about all of you. You and Jason are in the internet so much during the last few years and you're still living normal lives like nothing's happened. Sounds off to me." He laughed again looking calm and happy. Then his face changed to a more worried and caring expression.

"Now however, before Sally left for her romantic dinner she said that you lot have all gone through tough times recently. Now you don't have to answer this question if you don't want as i'm sure talking about it will be difficult. I can only imagine what you people have gone through so you can all stop whenever you need to." He said this softly as if talking to scared animals not wanting to scare them off. It's quite sweet really.

"No, we told you some about what our life is like now it's your turn" Annabeth says rather coldly.

Owen stiffens and starts rubbing his wrists looking like a deer caught in headlights for a good ten seconds before he closed his eyes and breathed slowly. I heard him mutter "I can do this, I can do this" He does for about ten seconds were all waiting anxiously.

"Guess I'll do it all at once not get the courage to do this again" he laughed then one without humour. A laugh filled with pain.

"A week after the car crash I was in still recovering from the crash. I had gone through several operations at this point. That's why I don't do PE much in case you were curious. It hurts a lot if I push myself to a great degree even though I still do it though. Anyway during one of the recoveries after one of the operations, I can't remember which. My Dad was there, he worked abroad over in the far east so seeing him while was good was surprising. We talked a bit I'll spare you the details except for one small bit…." He took a drink then and his hands shaking we leaned forward slightly. Piper said "What… what did he say"

He looked at us with tears in his eyes and said "He…. he said that it was my fault that mom died and that I was dead to him." We gasped, Owen took several long drinks of his beer.

"I'm going to need a lot of these…. be right back" As we watch him leave to go to the kitchen we discuss what happened.

"Well… guess parent issues aren't unique to demigods then…" Leo says.

"Poor guy… do you think he believes it" Piper says looking worried and distressed.

"Maybe… but something tells me Owen isn't done with crawling schist (hehe see what I did there) creek just yet" I say looking into the kitchen. "Let me go check on him"

I walked in and I was stunned from what i saw. Owen hunched over the counter and I could his back and my heart stopped. What the hell is that I thought.

"Owen…. what is that" He stiffened and looked at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"You...you can see that"

"yeah… why could I not?"

"Most people don't….. you're the first person to notice them"

"How…" He looked at me with a face filled with misery and pain.

"Not tonight Reyna… I can't do it tonight" His voice was thick with emotion and his hands were shaking violently. I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"We are here for you… I'm here for you, you know that right" He held me close.

"Yeah… yeah I know thanks Reyna" Looking at him again I saw him with the walls all down and what I saw scared me. He looked broken and filled with so much pain that he was ready to just give up.

Suddenly he grunted in pain and pulled back. He walked back and all of sudden there was a flare of darkness and light in his hands. Suddenly two swords appeared in his hands. He looked at them and said

"what the hell are these?"


	9. Chapter 9 The struggles

No POV

As Reyna stood there shocked and as the others walked in wondering what the commotion was. Owen swayed and gripped the counter muttering "Oh no not now" and he fell to the ground twitching and shivering.

(Flashback won't be doing these often this may be the only one)

Owen's pov

We were standing in a room, me and 5 kids were waiting for the people that took us to come back. I had already looked for a way out but got no where. Then 5 men and women came in all with crazed looks in their eyes. All we could see where their eyes.

"The choices here are very simple. One of you will get picked from the group and you will be used as our subject we will use you till you are broken and then we will move on" I thought "let's make some use with your pathetic life and save these kids"

"I'll do it" I replied keeping all traces of fear out of my voice. The smiles they gave me chilled me to the bone but kept my face. I glanced at the kids and saw the fear in their eyes. I smiled at the kids to try and reassure them.

I was taken out of that room and taken to a room that reminded me of a medieval dungeon. I was then beaten and chained to the wall. The forced me to kneel and I feel my top being ripped off. "Any words to tell us before we begin" The leader asked.

I looked him dead in the eyes and said "Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough" (props if you get that reference) then the screaming started.

(Flashback done)

Reyna POV

Owen didn't wake up till the next morning no matter what we did, we couldn't get him out of that nightmare. As I watched him silently scream in his eyes I could only guess what he was going through. I just wanted him to wake up. Then he did and he surprised me what he did. He woke up and seeing me soon had me pinned to the ground a wild animal look in his eyes. He was really strong, stronger than I expected.

"Owen… Owen it's me" He recognised me then and pulled back. He slid to ground and started shaking. "A killer that's what i am… all I am" He mutters. Reyna didn't hear that. I go over to him and pulls close wanting to help my friend. He stiffens at this and pulls away and walks into the bathroom near his room without saying a word. He stayed in there for 5 mins not saying anything and I was getting very worried. What if he could hurt himself in there? Eventually I said "Owen if you don't open this door right now I will kick it open!" He laughs then,

"Coming sweet cheeks" I glare at the door. Walls are up then not going to talk your way of this one easily Owen. He opens the door, his hands up in a surrender pose.

"Sorry about that, it's been awhile since I've had others in my room when I'm sleeping" He rubs his neck sheepishly.

"No Owen you collapsed and you've been having nightmares since last night. Tell me what's wrong" I ordered. His eyes went down.

"Just give me time Reyna and I'll tell you one day. Please just not right now" He was giving me puppy eyes. Damn it those are good. I grumble

"Fine…. put please know that we're here for you" He laughs then

"Those puppy eyes are good aren't they?" Raising his eyebrows

"Oh shut up and get dressed" He laughs as I leave. Gods his laugh is so sweet but knowing what I know now, I can still hear the pain in it. Owen has not told us everything that's for sure. I can only pray that we know what's coming.

"By the way, tell them what I said"

"All right I will" I walked out worrying about what was to come.

Owen's Pov

I sat down on my bed head in my hands. "Damn it I'm a mess" I thought about the night before thinking about the swords, what were they… could they be what they did to me worked. I tried to summon the swords again but with no success. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I saw my messed up appearance. "Damn you've gone downhill haven't you" I decided to have a shower and felt better, it cleared my head for the most part. I got dressed and head out. Thankfully none of them asked about last night. Guess they took Reyna's advice looks like I owe her now.

Linebreak

As that day ended, I was reading a book in my room. Percy was doing god knows what in his room with Annabeth. Less I knew the better. I mulled over the last year's events and thought to myself "You do like pitying yourself then what the hell are you going to do about it" I took off my shirt and looked myself in the mirror. I saw a body and was sunken and rough filled with scars and bruises that won't heal. I breathed slowly and made a decision. "I've got two good legs, it's time to use them" I gazed at myself swearing to myself that I won't let them win. Let's make something of my life"


	10. Chapter 10 Gods and Nightmares

Owen pov

Now I've seen a lot in the last few months from demigods getting their bodies healed up from some magic potion that looks like some asian herbal medicine. To having casual conversations of which is harder to kill sea monsters or the minotaur. However having a goddess appear in your apartment when you're eating is a new one. As I was eating cereal (demeter would be proud) a bright light went through the room and a blonde woman appeared. It wasn't hard to guess who it was.

"Lady Athena"

"You recognise me?"

I shrugged "you remind me of your daughter"

"Anyway i'm sure you're looking for your daughter or percy bu"

"Actually i'm not, i'm here to speak with you"

I raised my eyebrows and laughed bitterly "why do i think i know the topic of conversation" i sighed then.

"Well i think this is going to take a while so want a drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"No that's fine this shouldn't take that long"

"All right what do you know and what do you need to know?"

"I know that at around January of this year you were kidnapped by unknown men and women along with 4 other children. They then experimented on you and the other children until the Navy Seals assaulted the warehouse that they were in and killed all of the men and women involved. It was presumed that they were satanic cultists being crazy believing that they were calling some demons into the children."

"Well then looks like they know what they were talking about huh, one thing wrong with that story. It wasn't all the children that were tortured, just me. After I woke up after the kidnapping they asked us all to volunteer for the torture or they'd pick someone. I took the offer, I didn't have a future as far as I was concerned. I took it every day, everything they asked of me I did no matter how bad torture got I kept taking it."

"Why?"

I looked at Athena then with a look of almost amusement.

"They had futures, I didn't. I was abandoned by my family and homeless practically suicidal. It felt that the longer I held out, the more I was I was saving those kids."

Athena stared hard at me calculating something. Her eyes widened then, she spoke quietly "That wasn't the only thing they did was it?"

I looked up then with a look of resignation. "Figures out the Goddess of Wisdom would figure out my big secret. Yes, they did to something else. I was not only be their monkey but their entertainment as well"

Athena looked at him in pity, "Why'd you let them do that"

I looked hard at her "because it was that or let 10 year old girls take it. It was a very easy choice" I said that angrily.

"Now are you done?"

"Yes."

"Before you leave, speak this information to none unless you have to. I won't get you to swear on the styx because it might be important later. Also one more thing" He took of his shirt, and showed Athena his back. "If you find anything on what these mean please tell me"

Athena nodded "Of course, it would be harmful for my daughter if you didn't know you were a threat or not." Athena then flashed out.

"The Olympians taking an interest in me, either a blessing or my luck for cheating death is running out" I thought.

Linebreak

Well school was interesting, the others kept me up on what we were doing so I wasn't all that behind on what was up. Mainly Annabeth as she felt it was important. Didn't mind really, gave me something to do. What was interesting today was the the projects we were given. In classics class we had to do a project on a important military leader's career from Alexander the Great to the fall of Rome. I was paired with Reyna, could be worse, could have gotten Amy. I know it's going to be good, Reyna a military Rome encyclopedia so we have a lot of options. We ended up choosing Hannibal's battles against Rome. I put that idea out as a joke but then she said that it was a great idea. Needless to say I was shocked. In modern history we had to do a project on a military leader from the industrial revolution onwards. I chose Michael Collins, the Irish military leader who was instrumental in gaining Irish independence and the writer of the blueprint for modern Guerilla warfare. I was definitely getting back into the swing of things and enjoying myself, or at least as much as I could in the last couple of weeks have been rough. I know Reyna wants me to talk about my scars, how I got them and everything else but I can't do that right now. I'm still worried about those swords, what if those people actually did something to me that was evil? What if I'm a ticking time bomb that could be the reason I could lose everything again. These were some of the thoughts that were going through my head when I was in bed trying to sleep. Seeing as success in this endeavour was unlikely I decided to just get up and get a drink. It was when I was in the kitchen when I heard a small sound of screams coming from Percy's room. I walk over concerned and walk in, I see Percy tossing and turning and hear him muttering something about Annabeth. Damn, what did this guy get into…. After trying unsuccessfully to get Percy to wake up and with Percy's parents having no luck either I call Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth I need your help"

"Ugh… Owen what is it i was sleeping"

"It's Percy… he's having a nightmare and we can't get him to wake up since you know the best…"

"Oh god all right i'll be over now"

She wasn't kidding when she did that not 2 mins later I heard a knock on the door and there she was. A heavily disheveled Annabeth Chase stood in the doorway still in her Lord of the Rings pyjamas.

"Damn you weren't kidding"

"Yeah I ran, where is he"

"In his room now"

She ran into to his room and after a few mins Percy's struggling stopped. I headed into my room and got some sleeping tablets I've been using to try to sleep better, it's kind of worked for me anyways.

"Here Annabeth might help you and him sleep" as I handed them to her she looked at me confused.

"Owen…. why do you have these"

I ignored her at first.

"You should probably sleep with him from now on make it easier for you two to sleep" As I walked out from the room I said

"You two aren't the only ones with nightmares"

 **Thank you for reading everyone! How do you think this story is going to go? I have some ideas but I would like your guys imput on how you think this story should develop. Hope you guys enjoy :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Closer and Closer

**Sorry this took forever been busy with RL life stuff. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fields of Athenry or Percy Jackson**

It was coming up to christmas holidays when we were all relaxing in our sitting room (tv room for Americans) playing a game of Truth or Dare. How I got into this game you may ask? Well ain't that a story. I was doing work in my room when Piper came into my room. Now I was listening to music so I didn't hear her come in. Now in case you don't remember the last time one of the girls surprised me…. yeah it happened again. I tensed up and for a few seconds my guard was down. She noticed it too. She looked rather annoyed and i knew i was about to have a great conversation…. She closed my door and turned to me.

"All right what the hell was that?"

"You just surprised me is all." I tried to say innocently.

"Bullshit! There's something you're not telling me and i want to know"

I laughed and leaned back "Ain't that the world's one true truth"

"To answer your question no I won't tell you because it's not your business to know." I added.

"Please tell me Owen! I'm trying to help you"

I shook my head,

"This isn't something you can help me with even if I told you anyway."

"Why we've all been through a lot I'm sure we can help you in some way"

"No you haven't, I know you haven't"

"Why?"

I shrugged.

"Takes one to know one"

I was about to walk out but I stopped beside her.

"Your a daughter of Aphrodite I'm sure you can figure it out"

I walked up to her and leaned in whispering in her ear.

"I wonder if a daughter of Aphrodite can tell if someone is a virgin or not"

I walked out then and took a walk.

Linebreak

I walked in and found Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Percy sitting around cuddling I walked into the bathroom and washed my face trying to get my head together to act normal. I walked out then when Percy said,

"Hey Owen were gonna play Truth or Dare wanna play" After being unable to think of a good enough reason not to I said sure.

Annabeth started first "Owen Truth or Dare"

"Dare" Not trusting Piper in the slightest to keep what i said secret.

"Sing us a song of your choice" I raised my eyebrows

"Seriously?"

"Yup, why not?"

I shrugged "All right got a guitar?"

Piper happened to have one from her Dad, handy for sure.

"All right this song is a true Irish ballad" I said smiling.

 **Fields of Athenry – the Lyrics (Link to a version of the song at the bottom)**

By a lonely prison wall

I heard a young girl calling

Michael they are taking you away

For you stole Trevelyn's corn

So the young might see the morn.

Now a prison ship lies waiting in the bay.

 **Chorus**

Low lie the Fields of Athenry

Where once we watched the small free birds fly.

Our love was on the wing

we had dreams and songs to sing

It's so lonely 'round the Fields of Athenry.

By a lonely prison wall

I heard a young man calling

Nothing matters Mary when you're free,

Against the Famine and the Crown

I rebelled they ran me down

Now you must raise our child with dignity.

 _Chorus_

By a lonely harbour wall

She watched the last star falling

As that prison ship sailed out against the sky

Sure she'll wait and hope and pray

For her love in Botany Bay

It's so lonely 'round the Fields of Athenry.

 _Chorus_

I stopped then and surveyed the scene. I had Piper in tears and Annabeth trying not to the boys were impressed to the say the least.

"Wow, that was great" I smiled

"Cheers"

After Piper got herself together we continued the game.

Piper POV

God that song was lovely Owen's got a surprisingly good voice all things considered. I know that Annabeth and Percy closer to home than their showing. Some Aphrodite powers thankfully. but wow I didn't think that would hit me as hard as it did. I was still shook up from what Owen told me earlier I had an idea of what he meant when he said that but I prayed that I was wrong….. I never wanted to be more wrong in my life.

Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. How do you think this is going to go? How will the gang react? Please Review and tell me your thoughts :)

Link: watch?v=Zr1rzSSMsac


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys sorry for the terrible upload schedule been busy with school and RL stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me in the reviews what you think is going to happen. And yes, this is inspired by some of the stories where we see Leo's memories been reading a lot of those. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Owen pov

As I looked at the old pictures of my parents, I was reminded of all the good times I had with my parents before everything went to Tarturus. Heh, look at me picking up the lingo of these guys. Back to thought, I was looking at the photo of me in a Bedouin outfit in the Sahara Desert. I smiled, yeah they were good people at the heart just couldn't take the loss. I fought tears and set it down pulling my street face in case anyone came in and decided to start reading. While doing this, Annabeth came in.

"Owen, we need to talk"

I looked up surprised then took the place of my book and turned to her.

"Afternoon Chase, how may I help you?"

She moved over and sat on my bed.

"You said you were having nightmares, can I ask why?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"I told you what happened with my parents, figured that explains itself don't you think"

"Why do i get the feeling you're not telling me everything"

I leaned back and looked at her feigning confusion.

"So what do you think i'm not telling you then"

"Something happened after your parents deaths, something that you haven't told us for your own reasons."

"Yeah something did happen and i've kept it to myself because it's nothing that any of you have ever experienced. There might come a time when I need to tell you and who knows that might come soon or it come in a long time."

Then a bright light appeared in the room and we had vanished.

Linebreak

When I woke me and Annabeth were not alone All the gang were there and were beginning to wake up. After everyone got up we and observed our surroundings we realised that we were in a room with a tv and their were couches everywhere. I paled realising having a sick feeling of what it might mean. Athena then appeared to us and I closed my eyes wishing this wasn't happening.

Annabeth spoke first, "Mother what are we doing here".

Athena looked at me and said "I need to show them it, if what I believe is true then they need to know"

Percy then spoke to me "Owen, what is she talking about?"

I ignored him, "Athena can we speak in private for a moment" My voice was shaking. She nodded and we flashed out.

I looked at her and said "I'm not going to convince you to not show shem what your going to show them. I'm asking you to not show them the action. Just show them how it started"

"Why do you think I should do that?"

"Because there is no point to it Athena, it won't help me and it will only traumatise them."

She thought about for a few seconds. "All right, I won't show them it, you know I won't be showing them just that you realise that?"

"I figured you would… let's get on with it then"

We flashed back into the room and Athena explained what was happening. There was some outcries against to the idea, especially from Leo. I didn't listen, I was preparing for the questions and the pain.

 **Please Read and Review**


End file.
